1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices reducing boosting charge leakage and systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory used as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) has the capability of random access memory (RAM) in which data can be readily programmed and erased, and the capability of read-only memory (ROM) in which data can be retained without a supply of power. Accordingly, flash memory is widely used as a storage medium in portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.